Klaine?
by CTAFC13
Summary: Klaine and Kurt are like two peas in a pod. An inseperable partnership bound toghether by the ftae and supposedly their undying love for eachother. Or is it?
1. Chapter 1

**Klaine?**

**Chapter 1**

Kurt looked at Blaine intently waiting patiently for the slowly approaching news Blaine wanted to tell him. Then eventually, after a minute or so of nervous contemplation Blaine slowly and quietly said

"I think we should just be friends" Kurt eyes widened and his facial expression changed from a pleasant smile to complete despair and shock.

"But why" Kurt said, the unexpected news yet to provoke much response.

Blaine thought over his response carefully, unable to put his feelings into suitable words eligible to tell Kurt why they shouldn't be united any more, eventually after a deep sigh he explained

"It's Rachel"

"But Blaine you're..."

"It's not that" Blaine said quickly cutting across Kurt before he had a chance to finish what he was saying

"Rachel said that we shoudn't goes out anymore..."

"Why!" Kurt demanded Blaine to answer his question

"Because think about the amount of crap we'll get from everyone else, ooh look it's the two gay kids, I hate those two because they're gay"

"I thought you were better than that" Kurt said surprisingly

"I thought you were always good at blocking out the insults from the ignorant slop who dare to throw it at you just because you're different. I've had to take that all my life just like you have and I always thought that we could get through everything together, walk hand in hand and not fearing that we'd get treated differently or people would stare at us like we had a massive bird poop stain on the top of our head" Kurt then finished and stopped warranting a response from the hapless Blaine

"I just think it's a mountain too high to climb

"It's not any different from what's happened before Blaine, what's gotten into you!" Kurt bursting with rage ready to explode any second he got.

"I'm sorry Kurt "Blaine said and he walked off down the corridor.

Kurt stormed into the performing room and caused the heads of his fellow glee club members to turn as if the president had just arrived with his over protective bodyguards, ready to go to any risk to protect him.

"You!" Kurt bawled at Rachel. She turned quickly, her long brown hair whipping Finn across the face accidentally who stood next to her willingly beside the piano.

"Hey Kurt was sup?" Rachel questioned him politely.

"You know what's up sister, you told Blaine to break up with me"

"What? No I didn't why would I do such a thing" Rachel clearly on the back foot but still trying to stamp her authority on the situation.

"How I was so wrong about you, again!" Kurt said softly, gentle tears drifted down his face like a gently spring gently and elegantly moving its way down the shallow rocks to a larger area of water to roam in a freer environment, where there is more space to interact with its surroundings.

"Why you hate me, what did I ever do to you, I thought you had changed but clearly I was wrong. I despise you more than ever" Kurt said spitefully but meaningfully and rushed away from the room not giving Rachel a chance to respond. Rachel stood there silently, she was bewildered and equally as upset over what she thought she didn't do. Finn put a supporting arm around her. He was equally as bewildered and he didn't know who to support at this crucial moment between the friendship of Rachel and Kurt. Does he support Rachel his loving girlfriend, whose love for each other has never been stronger? Or does he support Kurt, his loyal and supportive half- brother who shows the trusting, shoulder-leaning attitude that most proper brothers don't show to one another. He has a difficult choice to make, and that choice will deeply affect the lives of one of the two and his relationships with one of the two dramatically.

The other members of glee club stood and sat still, their facial expressions told their attitudes well towards the situation as it has on so many other occasions. Little felt sorry for Rachel and believed she was innocent but most looked displeased at Rachel and thought clearly that she had just gone back to her old, manipulative ways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Blaine shuffled mistakably down the corridor towards the canteen when he is suddenly stopped by the male members of the glee club. He is surrounded uncomfortably by Finn, Puck, Artie, and Mike in a familiar circle used by so many of the intellectually challenged Jocks attending the wonderful establishment that is William McKinley high school. This circle of despair for the unfortunate standee in the centre has been these four in situations before this on occasions prior to the event taking place currently.

"How dare you break Kurt's heart like that" Puck said intimidating

"Please move you don't understand" Blaine replied tiredly

"Just answer a few questions first." Finn said.

"Please just let me go"

"Stay put newbie" Puck said in his instantly recognisable tone that struck fears into the hearts of so many unaccepted people in this stereotypical school.

"I don't want this to turn violent" Blaine says calmly

"It won't if you oblige... please" Artie says

"Why did you kick Kurt to the curb so horribly" Finn said with no remorse. Mike was happy to stand in the pack and stay as much out of the situation as he could while being in it.

"I don't want to answer that" Blaine says

"Listen blazer I was always the first one a year ago to give Kurt all the crap he could take but he never hit back. He was always so elegant in taking all the stupid swirlies , dumpster tossing, porta-loo stuffing I could give out and I feel so stupid for doing that and it's my duty to make sure he never gets that again. I'm not letting the likes of you do that to him" Puck had brought out a level of emotion and kindness never seen from him before just from that influential speech.

"And you put all this on my girl Rachel, I can't believe you. I thought you were someone that could help my brother, that could give him the love only his family can do and then you go and do something like this, typical just like all the other bitter, stupid guys at this school". The boys turn their backs on Blaine and walk away in a pack like fashion muttering to each other about the disgraceful behaviour of Blaine. Blaine continues to walk to the canteen slowly and depressingly, thinking about all that were just a few minutes before.

Kurt, still sobbing over the breakup looked up to find his loyal best friend Mercedes arms open ready to embrace Kurt empathetically. Kurt ran into Mercedes loving arms and wrapped his arms around her, burrowing his head into Mercedes shoulder like you see in all the romantic film and television shows around, past and present. Their embrace lasted a good 10 seconds before Kurt eventually felt it was the right time to break off of the emotional hug and begin his meaningful and painful conversation about his unexpected break up.

"Hey" Mercedes said in that comforting fashion that only a close friend or your mum and dad could do.

"It's just... so painful" Kurt said with the tears now rapidly flowing down his fragile face like the Niagara Falls on a rainy day.

"I know, my only boyfriend dumped me after a week because his cred was dropping cause he was dating a fat chick

"Come on Mercedes you're not fat". Kurt said supportively, quite the contradiction from what would happen in such a similar situation where Mercedes would say supporting phrases to Kurt.

"Really"? Mercedes said with that style and attitude that has made her so loved among her fellow glee-club members.

"Ok, it's always better to lie to make someone feel better though right.

"Yea, what happened with the whole break up situation."? Mercedes questioned appropriately in comparison to what could have happened where she might question too early in the conversation.

"Blaine dumped me because he was afraid that people would just insult him like what happens to me. And after all the stuff he said about being bullied before and how he came to accept it and who he is. Obviously just a lot of pig's droppings"

"Come on Kurt out of all the things you could say, you say pig's droppings" Mercedes said to Kurt followed by an anxious chuckle.

"What, I think of bad insults when I am upset" Kurt snapped back sassily without any intention of hurting Mercedes feelings which she knew full well.

"You know we're here for you Kurt, all of us"

"What about Rachel? That cow happy to turn her back on me the first chance she gets" Kurt said spitefully

"Ye well she's not worth the trouble at the moment, come on let's go get some coffee, cheer you up, help you forget all about Blaine"

"Ye I guess" And the two walked off together followed by the familiar buzzing of the school bell being the welcome relief for all the students to leave their cells and to go wherever they plead.


End file.
